Magnamon
|-|Magnamon= |-|Magnamon X= Summary The "Radiance of Miracles", Magnamon is a Warrior Digimon. It armor digivolved through the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. It possesses tremendous defensive ability, its offensive power is equivalent to that of a Mega Digimon, or even greater, and it is one of the "Royal Knights". No matter what kind of predicament those who acquire the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles fall into, they're able to overcome it through that miraculous power, and as such it's definitely appropriate to call it a Miracle Item. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Magnamon, "The Radiance of Miracles" | Magnamon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: At least over 10,000 years old (Should be around the same age as Omegamon) Classification: Armor level Free Attribute Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Holder of the Digimental of Miracles, Metal Empire and Virus Busters Digimon Powers and Abilities: Magnamon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation (Those who acquire the power of the Digimental of Miracles, no matter what kind of predicament they fall into, are able to overcome it through that miraculous power. As such this Digimental is called a miracle item), Fate Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Healing and Removes Status Effect Inducement via Purification, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Elemental damage (All Elements increases resistance to all elemental attacks). |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities, Complete Invulnerability, Forcefield Creation, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Royal Knights) | Complex Multiverse level (Far Stronger than before) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought and defeated Dynasmon, who could put up a good fight against Alphamon, Takumi Aiba and Yuuko Kamishiro in single combat. The combined effort of him, Gallantmon, Jesmon, Omegamon and UlforceVeedramon fended off Examon) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Alphamon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Shown to be as fast as Omegamon and Alphamon, who participated in the final battle against the Mother Eater, which took place in higher-dimensional space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Equal to BanchoLeomon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Has the highest durability among the Royal Knights) | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level (Could tank hits from Examon and Dynasmon) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor | X Antibody, Gold Digizoid Armor Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Magnamon is an incredibly skilled combatant, having accumulated enough combat experience to fight alongside his peers. Due to lacking external weapons, his specializes in hand-to-hand combat and energy attacks, overwhelming foes with powerful blows charged with the Digi-Egg of Miracle's power before finishing them with his mighty Magna Blaster. Weaknesses: Using the Magna Blaster takes a great toll on Magnamon, forcing him to use it sparingly as it damages his data structure | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura Barrier' (Light Aura Barrier): Envelops self in a barrier of light to ward off enemies. *'Magna Blast' (Plasma Shoot): Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. In Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Data Squad, this attack is depicted as unleashing missiles from its armor. *'Magna Blaster' (Extreme Jihad): Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from its entire body. However, because it was proven that the size of Magna Blaster's power rapidly accelerates the damage to Magnamon's data, it is currently sealed. *'Magna Punch' (Magnum Punch): Puts all its strength into a powerful punch. *'Magna Kick' (Magnum Kick): Kicks with all its might. *'Miracle Creation:' Due to the properties of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Magnamon has a miraculous ability to overcome any predicament placed before him, thus enacting a "miracle" as the origin his power implies. As a result, a series of coincidences will occur that will guarantee Magnamon's victory no matter what odds he faces. *'Shining Gold Solar Storm:' Rapidly compresses space, then immediately and explosively expands it, sweeping away surrounding enemies with a golden laser beam. *'Guard Charge Field:' Increases both him and his allies durability. *'Purification:' Restores health and removes any status disorder. Key: Base | Magnamon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Probability Users Category:Brawlers Category:Knights Category:Fate Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dragons Category:Warriors Category:Stone Walls Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users Category:Purification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Pocket Reality Users